everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Airmé Arc-en-ciel's diary
Shine Like a Rainbow When it comes to destiny I am very chanceux. Destiny is not something that can be chosen, and only about half of us get a promised happily ever after. For others it is worse- they receive what many prefer to call a happily never after. I honestly find this fairy sad. I remember when I discovered that I had been chosen to be the successor of the Rainbow Prince in the tale Fairer-than-a-Fairy. It was truly delightful. However, the changement from commoner to royalty was difficult. Being a prince is harder than it seems. Then came the year in which I would be pledging my destiny on Legacy Day. This would be a day of great excitement. I would confirm my destiny and... discover who was to be my princess. There was one problem, however. I am fairy shy. So shy that I can barely talk to people who I do not know well. How was I to take my pledge in front of hundreds of people without making a fool out of myself? Chapter 1 It was the date in which students would be practicing our pledge. I watched them practice carefully. I was not to participate. So many were doing this that there was not enough time for all to do it in one après midi. Honestly, I was glad. I wanted to embarrass myself as little as possible. Suddenly a girl stepped onto the stage that caught my attention. She dressed in a rainbow of colors, and her outfits seemed to be inspired by traditional French clothing. Her chocolate brown hair swished as she walked and her turquoise eyes glittered as she flashed a shy and gentle smile. She wore jewelry composed of crystal prisms, causing small rainbows to dance around her figure in the warm sun. I was speechless. Who was this she? She was the most bel girl I had ever seen. I felt my face flush just looking at her. The girl stepped in front of the podium. She smiled again before speaking in a soft yet clear voice complimented by a French accent, "I am Fay Fairer, daughter of Fairer-than-a-Fairy, and I pledge to follow my destiny." I almost gasped aloud. This girl, Fay, was my destined princess! An unfamiliar student was sitting next to me. He glanced at me quizzically. "Ah, is something wrong?" "Oh! Non. Non'', I'm fine. Just fine,"'' I quickly responded, my race reddening. I looked again to the stage. Fay had left and another student had taken her place. I silently wondered when I would see her next. Chapter 2 Legacy Day was approaching quickly, and with every passing day I felt my anxiety grow and grow. Why was I so nervous? The answer is really quite simple: I suffer from social phobia. I have a fear of socializing and embarrassing myself. It doesn't help that I'm not the best speaker of English, either. I needed to find a way to conquer my fear. Well, perhaps not conquer. More like gather a small amount of bravery for a brief amount of time. Unfortunately, that is something easier said than done. = More TBA = Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Category:Diaries Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Bel's Fanfiction Category:Bel's Diaries Category:Work in progress